HakuMor
by romance123lover
Summary: A one-shot HakuMor fanfic! there are way too few out there:A: Morgiana woke up with a hand over her mouth, it was Hakuryuu!


Morgiana has fallen in love with Hakuryuu; the feeling started when he swept her up of the ground, and flew to a small deserted island. At first she didn't know what to say, he was an enemy now. Personally her mind could not accept it, but everyone else had.

It was the middle of the night at Sindria, Morgiana and her friends were sleeping soundly. She woke up with a hand over her lips, ready to strike; Morgiana grabbed the hand to sling him to the side. But she had instantly stopped as her eyes met Hakuryuu's. They were different, yet familiar as they lay their sight on her. Next thing she knew, she was alone with Hakuryuu, their enemy, on a lone island.

Scarcely a minute went by when Morgiana started waking up from her trance of shock. Quickly she tackled him in a hug, sobbing in happiness of her friends return. He did not hug her back. Time went, and as the tears had stopped, she let him go. His blue eyes stared coolly into hers. Trying to break the ice, she placed a small smile on her face. He stared blankly back.

"You probably already know that I have gone depravity?" Morgiana's small smile disappeared. She felt her eyes heat up with tears. Hakuryuu was taken aback, not expecting to see his only light cry. Gently he placed both arms on her shoulders, pulling her awkwardly closer. Morgiana kept sobbing, shaking her head deliberately, and refusing to face reality.

"No. I cannot accept the fact that one of my dearest friends has gone evil. Especially not you, Hakuryuu." Hakuryuu froze there; his plan was to kill Morgiana, yet after a year of not seeing her, his feelings fluttered back. The question was how she had become even more beautiful then when she was already perfect!

Morgiana pulled away, Hakuryuu regretfully letting go. She stared at his eyes again, noticing pieces of warmth edging its way up. She reached out for his hands, squeezing them ever so gently, and smiled that beautiful smile when he first fell for her.

"Hakuryuu, do you still love me?" Hakuryuu stood there dumbstruck. That was not what he was anticipating, though he wouldn't have guessed she could even smile as he had betrayed her and her friends. Still, Hakuryuu tightened his hands in hers, holding them securely.

"Yes," It was the answer she was hoping for.

"But that is why I must to kill you, miss Morgiana." Her pupils shrank from shock, her small smile faded. Hakuryuu was ready to strike her like he did with the illusion. He grasped a hold around her frail neck, lifting her up. Morgiana was ready to kick him, but something was tugging itself around her ankles. It was his creatures. She turned to face him, gasping for air now and then, her conscious slowly fading.

Hakuryuu did not like this one bit, it wasn't as simple as last time. His grip loosened, letting Morgiana fall on the ground. Every nerve in him was burning with rage, how could he even think about killing the only light in his black world! Maybe that is why he needed her gone? So he could finish his plan without anyone holding him back? But he just couldn't do it. Not to her.

"I can't, I just can't...kill you." Morgiana's eyes fluttered open, spotting teardrops falling next to her. Her gaze wondered upwards, seeing the boy Morgiana remembered. Hakuryuu was crying. Slowly Morgiana stood up, embracing her friend. He hardly reacted, only melted in the love she was giving.

"I'm sorry if I scared you miss Morgiana. My path is complicated. Please forgive me miss Morgiana." She started crying too, hugging him even tighter.

Time flew by; they were sitting now, still in each others comforting arms. Morgiana placed her hands on his cheeks, making him look at her. She inched closer, halting when their lips where a breath away, he closed the small gap, kissing her tender lips. It was short, yet so many feelings were told through that single kiss. Morgiana smiled.

"If you wouldn't me, I would be glad to help you with your messy path." She kissed him again, with a smile on her face.

**A/N: So I made a small, very short HakuMor fanfic! this will probably never happen, but I have hope xD Don't forget to review or whatnot:3**


End file.
